Zeus VS Palutena
Zeus VS Palutena is SSS42X2's 37th DBX and 7th of Season 3. It features Zeus from the God of War franchise and Palutena from the Kid Icarus franchise. Description God of War VS Kid Icarus! Will the Goddess of Light be able to dethrone the King of Olympus? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro In a temple (similar to the one from Chapter 6 in Kid Icarus: Uprising), a young angel walks into an abandoned ruin, until a bolt of lightning struck the floor, revealing the King of Olympus, Zeus. Pit then takes out his bow and charges a light arrow. Pit: Hey, get out of my way! Zeus then fires a lightning bolt at Pit, but he dodges quickly. Zeus: You mortals are all the same. Pit then gritted his teeth and ran at Zeus. Suddenly, a blue beam of light appears, revealing the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Pit: Lady Palutena, what are you... Palutena, without a word, sends Pit flying back to Skyworld. Pit: Wha... AAAAAAAH! Zeus: The King of the Gods should waste his time with minorities like you! Palutena: King of the Gods, huh? (Cue Mechanical Rhythm - Xenoblade Chronicles) She then summoned her staff. Palutena: Let's test that theory. Zeus: I will send you, to the depths of Hades! Phase: Godly Clash! HERE WE GOOO! Zeus and Palutena charge towards each other and shoot a blast of electricity and light, clashing with each other as Zeus strikes Palutena back with a lightning bolt. Zeus jumps up and shoots a blast of lightning at Palutena, but she creates a shield that blocks the attack. She launches an Explosive Flame at Zeus' location, but he uses teleportation as the Explosive Flame hits nothing but the air. Zeus appears behind Palutena and electrocutes the area, Palutena included. Palutena then fired three homing energy blasts, but Zeus shapeshifts into an eagle and dodges the blasts before landing multiple scratches and dive-bombs on the Goddess of Light. She then bashes into Zeus headfirst with Angelic Missile and sends him flying back, but he teleports above Palutena and rapidly stomps on her head before electrocuting her. Palutena uses Warp to teleport out of the way and then uses Lightweight to become more faster. She then runs around Zeus, landing multiple elemental attacks before he shrugs off one attack and engulfs himself with electricity and dealing a nasty combo on Palutena before sending her out of temple and into the sky with a lightning bolt from the sky. Zeus then flies out as the two divine beings face one another. (Cut Music) Suddenly, Palutena is stabbed from behind out of nowhere with a piece of debris from the temple. She then starts falling out of sky as Zeus crossed his arms, but the moment he blinked, Palutena was on the temple grounds, and in front of him was the same angel he saw earlier: Pit, equipped with the Wings of Pegasus. Zeus: Stand down, mortal. This sort of thing doesn't end well for angels like yourself: Pit: What you did to Lady Palutena... (Cue Boss Battle 1 - Kid Icarus: Uprising) Pit: I'll never forgive you! Pit starts firing a barrage of arrows at Zeus, who simply creates a shield that deflects them and fires a blast of electricity that barely grazes the angel. Pit charges at Zeus full speed, breaking through his shield and sending him upward with the Upperdash Arm. Zeus then pulled out the Blade of Olympus and fires multiple beams of energy that Pit reflects with the Guardian Orbitars, sending Zeus even higher. Pit flies upward and makes a rain of arrows above the God of the Sky, but Zeus dodges the attack. Pit then grabs the Blade of Olympus and stabs Zeus in the gut and kicked him back. The angel then tries using the Violet Palm on his foe, but Zeus dodges all of it and grabs Pit by the throat. (Cut Music) Zeus: Any final words, mortal? Pit then used Super Speed to disappear behind Zeus. Zeus: What?! The angel then used Meteor Shower to send Zeus and the Blade of Olympus down towards a recovered and focused Palutena. (Cue Escape from Dio - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) Palutena uses Black Hole and traps Zeus inside of it before firing a Mega Laser then hits Zeus, point-blank. She then equips Instant Death Attack. Zeus is then sent flying until Palutena appears in front of Zeus and softly taps Zeus on the nose with a smile, but before Zeus knew it, he exploded in front of Palutena. She then warped Pit and herself back to her temple. When they got back, Pit asked Palutena one simple question: Pit: Lady Palutena, are you alright?! She simply smiled at him. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) PALUTENACategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Kid Icarus vs God of War Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights